


The Best Fanfic in the World or Something

by FloralPunk15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Freddy goes to the park....A shitpost fanfic co authored by my best friend Lee.





	The Best Fanfic in the World or Something

FREDDY GOES TO THE FREAKING PARK

Written by Dave and John

Freddy Fazbear wanted to gi to the park.

One problem. He was an animatrinic. They simply didnt go to parks. Not unless they live there.

He hand the unfortunate luck of living in freddy fazvears pizzaria, a sgitty looking pizza joint with equally shitty staff and food. NOT ONLY THAT!!!! he looked like trash himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is ovbiously a joke!  
> This was created 3ish years ago, and all spelling/bad grammar, ect. is intentional! 
> 
> Also, I am Dave and my best friend Lee is John!


End file.
